Impulsos
by SweetInsanity1039
Summary: Una motivación en la vida de Craig le hace ceder a sus impulsos junto a Tweek, ¿podrá soportar la presión? Creo que quedó claro, pero CREEK pasen, lean y dejen review :D


**Así que por fin hice mi prometido Creek :3 quizá fue el espíritu de San Valentín y mi manera de desahogarme porque Kenny ya tiene novio D: ok no xD pero sí les deseo un buen día a todos los forever alone como yo :)**

**Especialmente dedicado a ShinigamiJazzDark89 y Ledayy  
><strong>

**South Park no me pertenece, la serie y sus personajes pertenecen a Matt Stone y Trey Parker.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Impulsos<strong>

**By SweetInsanity1039  
><strong>

**Craig POV**

Uno nunca puede llamar a una mañana "normal" en South Park. Siempre hay revueltas, gente tratando de destruir el pueblo, una mega Barbara Streisand robótica aliada con celebridades frenéticas para robar el goo a Mahoma, en fin, y sepan que casi siempre es por cuatro chicos de la escuela que todo ocurre: un jodido culón, un judío, un hippie marica y un pobre pervertido. Y al final del día es algo así como "Aprendí algo hoy…" Pero no. ¿Saben lo que le pasa a la mayoría de chicos de 16 años? Reprueban, pelean con sus padres, viven aventuras. ¿Lo peor? Siempre arrastran a alguien con ellos. Como aquella vez que me encerraron en Perú y no pude ni ver en días a… bueno, me estoy saliendo del tema. Pero hoy es un día diferente, el sol calienta el pueblo en un equilibrio perfecto que evita que la nieve se derrita al tiempo que la hace brillar.

Stripe me observa: sabe lo que va a ocurrir hoy.

**Fin Craig POV**

Craig toma su mochila de Red Racer y camino a la salida de su casa se topa con su hermana. Él le hace la seña del dedo, y ella lo imita. Nunca lo admitiría, pero estaba orgulloso de esa niña. Hoy no tomará el bus escolar, caminar hacia la escuela de South Park era algo monótono, la clase de monotonía que el azabache adoraba. Pero había algo que había estado perturbando la monotonía de la vida de Craig, y él se aseguraría de terminar con eso hoy mismo. Craig llega al salón de clases y detiene su mirada en algo, _o alguien_, en particular.

Sus ojos azules se posan en otros color oliva. Con su mirada recorre detenidamente cada centímetro visible de su cuerpo: alborotados y largos cabellos rubios que caen por su frente, grandes y expresivos ojos del mismo color que su camisa, uno de ellos que se cierra cada tanto producto de un tic nervioso _– adorable – _blancos dientes formando una mueca alterada, que muerden unos delicados labios aún manchados de café matutino. Unos mechones logran colarse por su desarreglada camisa, unos botones mal abrochados dejan al descubierto la piel de su abdomen y en ocasiones, gracias a sus sacudidas nerviosas, esta se desacomoda de tal forma que un caucho blanco con rayas azules y blancas se asoma sobre sus jeans. Craig no puede evitar sonrojarse y esboza una casi imperceptible sonrisa.

- Tweek…

- ¡Gah! Hola Craig

- ¡T-tweek! – dijo sobresaltado, sin darse cuenta de que durante su ensoñación estuvo caminando mecánicamente hacia su puesto, convenientemente ubicado en diagonal al de Tweek.

Pero esta vez, ese "convenientemente" podría cambiarlo a la perfección por "incómodamente", pues las siguientes 8 horas, aún durante el receso o el almuerzo, no pudo más que observarlo incesablemente con nerviosismo, lo cual no ayudaba para nada a la paranoia del pequeño rubio.

Horas y horas de escuchar al Sr. Garrison hablar de las tetas de Oprah, y de su sexualidad dudosa parecían interminables, mucho más de lo usual, junto a Tweek preguntándole constantemente si estaba bien, y no había contraído una enfermedad extraña, si los gnomos estaban detrás de su actitud o si no lo habrían abducido los aliens mientras dormía.

El timbre marcaba el fin de la última hora y del día escolar. El chirrido aturdió momentáneamente a Craig, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que eso significaba palideció, sintió como si su estómago se encogiera y estirara, y aunque exteriormente pareciera no inmutarse, por dentro sentía su respiración cortarse y su corazón latir más rápido de lo habitual.

- Tweek… ¿podemos hablar un momento?

- Oh Jesús, ¿qué ocurre Craig, estás bien? ¿Hice algo, o pasó algo con mis padres? Oh Dios, ahora no podrán trabajar y tendré que encargarme de todo yo, y fracasaré y nos quedaremos en la calle ¡Gah, es demasiada presión!

- Tweek, yo…

**Craig POV**

- Tweek, yo… - un momento, _presión… _¿Cómo no pensé en eso antes? Yo no puedo hacerle esto a Tweek, él difícilmente sobrevive a la escuela y sus padres como para decirle algo así, seguro sería demasiada _presión._ Tal vez todo sería mejor si seguimos siendo amigos, digo, ¿las cosas están bien como están, no? Supongo que hoy no era un día diferente después de todo. Supongo que prefiero la monotonía de mi vida tal cual es, y quizá Tweek me odie después de esto, no volvamos a hablar y me arrepienta de eso por toda mi vida. Sí, eso es, si realmente lo amo, no puedo hacerle daño, no puedo causarle más confusión en su mente, tengo que dejarlo ser, buscar su bien por encima de todo…

**Fin Craig POV**

- ¡Gah! ¿C-craig?

- Uhh, nada, olvídalo – dijo al tiempo que fingía una sonrisa relajada y cerraba los ojos – Tengo que irme, perdón por hacerte demorar.

Tweek, en medio de su confusión, alcanzó a divisar una lágrima cayendo por el rostro de Craig. Siguiendo un impulso suyo, quizá por culpa de la cafeína, lo haló de su brazo y lo abrazó. El suave y cálido contacto provocó un sonrojo en el rostro de Craig, cuyos ojos azules se posaron en los de Tweek, e inmediatamente, en sus labios. Un impulso aún mayor lo hizo acercarse al rubio, quizá fue culpa del efecto del embriagador aroma de Tweek sobre las hormonas de Craig, pero cuando menos lo pensó, sus labios se hallaban unidos por un tierno y casto beso. Craig se deleitó con el gusto a café de la boca de Tweek, con la que había soñado muchas veces antes. Sus manos pasaron a acariciar las mejillas y cabellos rebeldes del de camisa de oliva. Tweek, que si bien siempre se hallaba temblando de nervios ante cualquier situación, sintió un profundo alivio ante las cálidas manos del chico que estaba besando, y su cuerpo se calmó al igual que sus tics, nunca antes se había sentido así. Súbitamente, Craig separó la unión.

- Tweek, esto no está bien, yo simplemente no puedo hacerte esto. ¿No lo comprendes? Yo te amo, las cosas deben seguir como están, si no…

Pero de nuevo fue interrumpido por un impulso, esta vez no por parte de estimulantes o funciones corporales, sino por un sentimiento que se develaba en su corazón. Ahora, el beso fue algo más apasionado, porque no sólo fue Tweek quien tomó la iniciativa, sino que Craig correspondió con efusividad y sus lenguas se buscaron una a la otra. Todo duró menos de lo que sintieron, pero aún así tuvieron que separarse por aire. Todos conocían al impulsivo y rudo Craig, pero absolutamente nadie conocía ese lado de Tweek tan obedecedor de sus sentimientos.

- Soportaré la presión.

Una sonrisa tan tierna como pervertida se formó en el rostro de Craig. Al fin, si Tweek podía con la presión, él podría con una vida algo diferente a ver Red Racer con Stripe por las tardes. A la mierda si el pueblo entero explotaba, tenía su nuevo propio mundo, su propio, diferente, cálido y excitante mundo.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y qué tal les pareció? creo que quedó algo corta, y en verdad no sabía como terminar la historia xD se me ocurrió en clase y cuando pude llegar a escribirla, no tenía muy clara la idea, en fin...<strong>

**No olviden dejar review, supongo que sigue un Style en mi lista de cosas para hacer ;) además de un par de parejas ****crack que tengo en mente... **

**Nos leemos :D**


End file.
